Clash of the Phoenixes: Naoto vs Dex
Dex sat on a giant stump, with his arm crossed and eyes closed. He awaits his opponent to arrive at the scene, a land of giant chopped down trees, Katsura Graveyard. He has heard that his opponent is a member of his guild, Dex wasn't sure about fighting a guild mate, but that doesn't mean he'll go easy on them. Naoto walked into the arena looking forward to a match against one of her comrades, although she was not sure who she was fighting she knew it would be a tough fight. She made noise from her knuckles, metal clacking against itself as Naoto approached the magical signature she knew to be her opponent. "Ah! hello! nice to meet you! Let's have a fun sparring match shall we Mr. Swords man!" Naoto struck a fighting stance one known to be the signature stance of the Purple Phoenix's walking railgun. She grinned as she awaited her opponents move examining him as he sat upon the stump. Dex opened his eyes and stood up, unsheathing Hell. "The name's Dex. Dex of Purple Phoenix's Phoenix Chasers team." He held his sword on his shoulder, standing in no particular stance. He had a big grin on his face, a sign of him feeling the thrill of battle as his body starts glowing with a slightly small green aura. "It's nice if you introduce yourself to your opponent before you fight them, y'know." Naoto looked puzzled she was apart of the Phoenix Chasers team yet she'd never really seen Dex before. "Naoto Roden the walking railgun of the Phoenix Chasers team!" As she said that she summoned her metal tonfa guns using her requip. "Don't mean to sound arrogant but last time I checked.... guns beat swords!" As she said this she started to fire rapidly at Dex assuming she had a very large advantage due to swords having a limited range and weapons such as guns have a range advantage over melee weapons. Dex swung his sword, sending blades of wind at the bullets, the wind redirecting the bullets back to Naoto. "That's not a problem in a world of magic." Dex quickly stomps on the ground and focus energy on his feet, then launched himself toward Naoto as the bullets travels back. He then attempts to swing his sword downward Naoto in rapid speed. Naoto questioned why the bullets didn't just get cut up when the wing blades hit but that didn't concern her. Using her Earth magic she brought up a wall of earth stopping both the bullets and removing herself from Dex's line of sight as she went into the earth hiding from Dex's swords. Then from underneath the earth she shifted the terrain creating a land slide under Dex's feet sending both Dex and herself further down the arena. Launching several rocks at Dex using telekinesis as she darted around in the sky using her lightning magic to fly around. Seeing several rocks being thrown at him, Dex responds by cutting the rocks into halves and leaping off of them and work his way up to Naoto. "Another one." Blades of wind were sent at Naoto and the space around her, this time they carries a more destructive wind power. Dex finally caught up to Naoto and unsheathed all of his swords at once, equipping them. "Clash and Bash!!" He swung all three of his swords at her with great force, even if she was to avoid the sword swing, the blades of wind would still got to her. Naoto grinned as she aimed her hand at Dex using her telekinesis to throw Dex back down into the rock slide she caused hoping he'll get caught up in that as she moved her tonfas to block what wind blades she could with her tonfas and artificial arms. Receiving a few cuts she looked down at Dex as she went to the high ground in quick succession. Charging up for her next set of moves she watched hoping that Dex will get swallowed up in the rocks. Dex unsheathed all of his swords and move his hands only to one sheathed sword. He closed his eyes and cite something in his head. Harmony, Conviction, and Ascension. A moment after Dex was out of Naoto's sight, a flash of light appeared out of the rocks as they get cut up in an instant. ".. And that is the Flash Sword Style." Dex mumbled, so that Naoto couldn't hear him. "The sword becomes one with the user and the user becomes one with the sword." Dex exerts his S-Class aura, performing incredible feats. The wind around him begins to blow harder, taking this as an advantage, Dex charges up another Sword Pressure wind blade, then he releases a building-sized wind blade that is capable of cutting up a mountain at Naoto. Naoto was impressed she finally figured it out, that Dex was one of the 3 S-classed mages of her guild, and she was holding back against him. "Impressive! but I suppose I can't fool around anymore." She desummoned her Tonfas as she activated her artificial limbs enhancer properties as her aura spiked up in size. She grinned as she aimed both her hands toward Dex as she threw up a metal ball she then used her lightning magic to turn it into a railgun projectile and when she launched it seemed to turn into a blur at the speed it was going, while also going under the wind blade as well. She then submerged herself into the earth to try and get the drop on Dex while hoping the explosive surprise in her railgun shot gets cut so it explodes. Dex's secondary magic kicks in as the metal came in contact with his sword and allows him to reacts with an extremely fast pace, he cuts up the metal ball and as a result, it exploded. If it wasn't for all of the hard work and training, Dex would've taken damage that could make him go unconscious. "I could say the same, but this is my expectations of a Purple Phoenix member. Now, the warm up is over." Dex unsheathed the other two swords, this time getting into a stance, the stance of the infamous Deadly Chaser. "Flash Sword Style: Dynamic Dance." Dex swings his swords in a pattern, jumping side to side, back and forth around Naoto, slashing her with extreme speed and accuracy. Each slash would produce light, defining the flash, and the slashes would inflict heavy damage to whatever comes in contact with the blade. Naoto's arms glowed a bright golden yellow aura as she countered Dex's strikes with her metal arms. Naoto squinted her eyes due to the light the swords seemed to produce but for the most part her artificial limbs seemed to shrug off the damage the swords threw at them. She pointed her finger upwards as several earthen spears came out of the ground around Dex, using terrain manipulation she tried to distract Dex as she launched several metal pins at Dex using her Railgun Lightning spell to try and injure him. Dex's aura suddenly disappeared, whether he became exhausted or he did it on purpose was unknown. He became distracted by the earthen spears around him and sliced them up, the metal pins inflicting small damage to his body. The small damage would add up and cause Dex to bleed. "Your capabilities are impressive. You're a potential candidate for S-Class, in my opinion." Despite his injury, Dex smiled, trying not to lose his pride and become angered. "Second Origin Activation." He suddenly feels much better, recharged. He dashes at Naoto and perform a piercing stab that can cut through armor at supersonic speed. Naoto's eyes widened she had never seen a second origin activation before and getting such a demonstration of such an ability up close surprised her. Her instincts screamed at her that the end of the fight was approaching so she stuck out both of her arms taking in each of the blades in each arm, grinning as the arms were artificial she felt no pain when they were pierced with a sword. She then went for a high kick against Dex's jaw noting the precarious situation she was in as worrying to say the least. Being kicked in the jaw, Dex flew back a bit, pulling his swords along with him and ends up cutting Naoto's artificial limbs. His jaw was grazed a bit, but it didn't bother him as the second origin activation recharged his energy. Dex starts to exert his magical aura again, but this time, it was a Monster Aura. The aura gave Dex an intimidating look and created a small crater where he stood, the atmosphere became more intense due to the uncontrollable magical power being released. If one was too become affected by this aura, they would be temporarily paralyzed in fear. "You're really talented, y'know? It's just that it's going to take a while for you to catch up, but I'll be waiting." Dex now have Hell equipped on his right hand, Horizon on his left and Heaven on his mouth. "I'll call this move, Extreme Blade." Dex dashed past Naoto about 10 times, each dash followed up with three slashes, and light was produced once again. In Naoto's eyes, Dex have become a blur. Naoto stunned at the sight and overwhelming presence of the monster aura stood paralyzed as Dex passed by her inflicting hit after hit on her. Naoto grinned as she looked back on the fight, "Yea, got to hand it to ya, if it weren't for that second origin deal I might'a won..." As the wounds Dex inflicted on her sides and waist opened up she smiled at Dex "Next time i'll be much stronger then this! You... ca..n. Bet... on it..." She fell forward bleeding out, barely conscious as well she would most likely require medical attention as soon as feasibly possible or she might end up bleeding out. After his aura disappeared, he quickly ran to Naoto and pick her up, carrying her in his arms. "Hey! Don't die on me! If you do, I would probably feel guilty about it and Alden might prevent me from drinking!" He ran as fast as he could to find the medical team, finally arriving in less than 50 seconds. He sets Naoto down on one of the beds and leave her to the medical team. "Rest up.."